I'll never give up!
by Guardian Number 6
Summary: It was the night 19-year-old Duncan had been nervous about for months, he was going to propose to Courtney, his current girlfriend, Courtney. But something goes wrong. A twist you may or may not expect. First fanfic, be nice! ON HIATUS, BUT PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Duncan's POV:

Tonight was _the_ night.

I had been waiting months for this night. It was the night I would propose to my girlfriend, Courtney. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but that's a given for a relationship. I had finally gotten the ring from my cousin; Clark; a ring designer. Clark knew Courtney well, so I let him help think of the design. "Don't sweat it, man!" he had told me. "She's gonna say 'yes'." He added, but that made me even more nervous. Clark tends to be wrong about everything… My hands were clammy as I got out of my car to pick her up. As I knocked on the door, I saw some of the crap from her 19th birthday party was still on the floor. _Strange_, I thought. _Especially with it being her._ All of my nervousness nearly disappeared when I saw her walk down the stairs in her jade green mini dress. I had hoped she'd wear that, I bought it for her for her birthday. We were going to the fanciest restaurant in the city of Toronto, which, you can probably tell from the sentence, is where we live. I had made reservations months in advance to make sure it was perfect. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello Duncan." She greeted me. "Hey Princess." I responded, as always, and then we left, all of my nervousness returning.

As we were pulling in I saw a few people, dressed pretty crappy, if I do say so myself, all standing in a circle, smoking what smelled like pot. Courtney gave me a worried look. "Hey," I said. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." I said, sounding corny as I put my arm around her, she giggled nervously, but she looked less worried, that made me happy. One of the guys seemed to whisper to the other, pointing at us. The other guy laughed, they fist bumped and that's when I got weirded out. Now I'm not saying that I was _scared _or anything, I just knew something wasn't right. I wouldn't have stuck around to find out if I knew about what had been in store. And I wish I had known so I could have stopped it. But we walked into the restaurant without any problem. _Good,_ I thought to myself, _because if they gave us a problem, it would result in health problems for them. _

After we finished our meal -which I may add was perfect for the occasion- the waiter took our dessert plates, so this was it. "Court-" my voice cracked nervously, so I cleared my throat and tried again, reaching for her hand this time. "Courtney Elizabeth Garcia. I've been madly in love with you since the first moment I saw you. We've had our ups and we've had our downs, but that's normal in a relationship. I regret everything I ever did to hurt you. But the downs aren't what I wanted to ask you."

As I started the first part, about 20 guys from the parking lot had walked through the door. Once I finished the last part I realized they were walking towards our table and that they were extremely close now. One pulled me out of my chair and had successfully pinned both of my arms behind my back. Before I finished my sarcastic comment of "Can we help you?" while I was trying to kick his legs and whipping around wildly, trying to escape, a second one shoved a cloth in my mouth that was too big for me to even _try _to spit out. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him preparing a needle, drugging me; I guessed was what he was going to do. But I couldn't focus on the dude with the needle; about four guys were trying to grab Courtney! Another nine were pointing their guns around the room. A few others took their guns out and walked, completely on guard, into the kitchen to make sure the chefs couldn't call the cops or anything I guess.

With everyone else on the ground, Courtney and I had almost no chances. _Yes! _I thought to myself, starting to break free. But the guy behind me re-gripped my arms and the guy getting the needle ready called to one of the other guys, who had been guarding the door came over and pointed a gun right between my eyes. The four guys had already drugged Courtney and knocked her out. They were pulling her out the door as my vision started to blur. _Oh. I was right. _I thought as they injected me with what I'm guessing was some kind of relaxant, making me also pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Never giving up- chapter 2

Chapter 2

Courtney's POV

_Oh my Gosh! Duncan was about to ask me to marry him! I just know it! Gosh, I've been dreaming of this since the first day to total drama. But I have to focus on what was currently happening. Gosh, these ropes have extremely harsh cotton fibers. They were going to definitely leave marks on my wrists and I would look awful in the wedding dress I was going to be wearing once I got out of this stupid car, unless I wear those long gloves that go up past my elbows… Yeah, that would look nice…No! Focus Courtney! You'll never wear the beautiful dress that makes you look like the princess Duncan always says you are, unless of course you escape! Okay, door's over there… _My long train of thought was cut off by a man with a New Jersey accent saying "Hey yo boss…Prissy prep here's awake." I had never been so insulted in my life! I was not one of those prissy, snotty girls that always end up in horrible situations and yet cease to change even the slightest bit. Another man spoke up "Drug her again. She can't see who I am; her loser boyfriend'll freak and get all up on my case." This man lacked an accent, but sounded extremely familiar. I knew him from somewhere. I was still trying to figure out where I knew him from as my vision started to blur, and then fade to black.

Duncan's POV

I woke up to see a few paramedics standing over me. Well, seeing anyone—even my mom—standing over me when I wake up has always sent me into full-on panic mode. I screamed, sat up and even flailed my arms around before I realized everything was completely fine. That's when I remembered; "COURTNEY!" I yelled, attempting to get out of the hospital bed. She had been kidnapped during the proposal. I absolutely had to find her. "No, no, no, Duncan, sweetie, we already have the FBI tracking her down. Don't worry about it sweetie." I suddenly realized my mother was sitting in a chair at the window of my hospital room and was giving me a worried look. A worried look much like the one Courtney had when we walked into the restaurant, and that made me feel worse. I sighed, remembering my days on the run from the FBI. "Come on mom! They took _forever _to find _me!_ I think I have a better understanding of where guys on the run would hide! There were witnesses, but how'll the FBI track them down without knowing a single thing about them? I knew exactly what some of the witnesses and most of the suspects look likes, I could track them down better than some cop from some stupid academy!" it was my mom's turn to sigh. "Duncan, they're older and have actually been trained for this sort of thing, no offense son, but they know exactly what they're doing, you don't know how to dust for prints, or how to interview suspects or witnesses." I wouldn't just let some cop who didn't really care about Courtney or know a thing about her. "Hey mom, when am I getting out of here?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. "Not for a while, Hun. You were stabbed about 5 times when you were passed out in the restaurant." She replied. "I was stabbed? No way was I stabbed, only the weak are stabbed, I'm not weak!" I guess I didn't think that through, anyone could be stabbed, but I was panicking, I was saying the first thing that popped into my head and I wasn't thinking straight. "Duncan honey, calm down." My mom told me, soothingly. "Calm down? Could _you _calm down if it was me who had been kidnapped? Courtney is my world and I'll die if I don't get her back! Once I'm outta this place, I'm never giving up—_ever!"_ I vowed, that I really, truly meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Duncan's point of view. _

I found out I'd be in the hospital for a few days, they just wanted to see if I'd react in any other way, shape or form. But if you ask me, that's incredibly stupid, wouldn't I have reacted right away if I would react at all? But there was nothing I could do about it, so… _Screw this,_ I thought to myself, _I'm getting out, I've gotta save Courtney._ But as I started to try to get up, I felt a huge pain in my lower abs; I couldn't hold back the scream building in my throat. As I laid back down so I could try again, I realized my mom was standing in the doorway, talking to a nurse, after I screamed she, obviously, looked over; I heard her mumble something about more pain medication to the nurse she had been in a conversation with before. "Hi Duncan," the nurse, who I recognized as Eliza, greeted me. Eliza was a lot nicer than Bonnie, Bonnie was grumpy and didn't talk much, and I realize I shouldn't really be talking about meanness; I've done some pretty harsh things in the past. I'm not saying I regret them, just saying I shouldn't be pointing fingers.

…Is meanness a word? I could probably have asked Courtney, you know; if she hadn't been kidnapped. "I'm gonna just inject you with some pain medication, alright? It'll help with your knife wound." Eliza said, interrupting my extremely long, unrelated train of thought, I told her she could. But I guess the choice wasn't really mine, now that I think about it.

_Whoever this guy is, he's a genius for stabbing me in the gut so I'd be stuck here. _I thought as the pain meds kicked in, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Courtney's point of view._

I awoke to find myself tied to a chair in a cold room. _Cliché much? _I thought. I looked around and saw a man with long brown hair and a musclular build turned away from me, on a laptop on a table in facing the back wall in the next room through a glass door. "Alejandro?" I asked, finally recognizing him. He looked over his shoulder "Hola, seniorita Courtney." He replied, sounding extremely nonchalant. How could he be nonchalant when I'm tied to a chair? 


	4. Chapter 4

Never giving up—chapter 4

_Duncan's point of view._

So I was finally out of the hospital, but it turns out that my mom was right—I really didn't have a clue how to do this! But that didn't mean I wouldn't try. First, I decided to go back to the restaurant. So, I got in my car and drove across town, telling my mom that I was going to a friend's house. While driving across town, I saw signs that read "missing" with Courtney's photo on them, there was other information on the signs too, but, hello? I was in a car, going fast and the writing was small! The signs just gave me all the more reason to find her, if I couldn't find her; those signs would stay up until she was found. Dead.

I finally made it to the restaurant, but I was seriously ticked off. Why you may ask? Because the cops had already put that crime scene, tape, crap, stuff around and wouldn't let anyone in! "Look dudes, I forgot my wallet in my booth last night and I wanna see if it's still there!" I lied, in a desperate attempt to get in. "Last night? What time, sir?" the officer asked me in a serious voice. Crap. Now I had to think of a good time period. "Wait a minute," she interrupted me. "You're Duncan, right? The young man whose girlfriend we're trying to find?" again, crap! "No, I have no clue what you're talking about." I told her, lying again. "No, no, don't even try it. I saw you on that show a few years ago with that really, super hot host. My daughter _loves _that show!" oh geez, I recognized this woman now, she looked exactly like Sierra; that creepy chick I met during season 3; only with shorter, black hair; this must have been her Chris MacLean obsessed mother. "No, my name's not Duncan. Not even close. My name's… Eugene!" Gah! Eugene? Why did I tell her _that _name? Why not something a little more believable like—oh, I don't know—Chuck Norris? "We're going to take you in for questioning now, Duncan." She told me; interrupting my train of thought. Well that was just great.

_Courtney's point of view._

So, I found out that Alejandro was working for my kidnappers for money. Jose gave him nothing but grief after how season 3 ended, and he thought getting a large sum of cash may help; but that was all I knew about this stupid situation; and I was thrilled about exactly none of it. Especially the fact that they interrupted my boyfriend PROPOSING to me! I remembered that I had a nail file in my back pocket (my nails get REALLY bad after a while). I could just barely reach it, but I did. When I finally freed my hands I untied my feet. Those losers did a really poor job of searching me. I was completely untied, but the fact that I had been moved to Alejandro's office to he could keep an eye on me was pretty inconvenient. I carefully peeked over his computer screen to see that he was asleep at his desk. _Yes! _I thought to myself, _I'm busting out! _I quietly crept over to the door, not daring to make a sound. But the floor creaked as I took my last step towards the door. I held my breath as he stirred, but didn't wake up. As I opened the door I thought to myself _yes! This is it! _But they seemed to know me well, because they had installed an alarm system. No big deal, right? Except for the fact that a large "DING" was heard through the entire building. I saw another familiar face peek around the corner across the room; it was Heather! I should have known she'd do whatever Alejandro did—whether she'd admit it or not. She yelled to Alejandro when she saw me near the door. _Dangit! _I ran through the open door before Alejandro could even mutter a tired "What?". Heather groaned and ran after me, cursing me out as she did this. She was soon joined by Alejandro. She made a snarky remark about him falling asleep as they chased me.

**Ooooooohhhhh! Lol, just wanted to update, since I'm bored out of my skull today! Worst thing to be on a Sunday!  
>Please vote in the poll on my profile for this story and tell me how YOU think it should end!<br>Please tell your friend's about this story! The most hits I've gotten in one day is 121—and I find that pretty sad. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Never giving up

_Duncan's point of view…_

It took hours to answer those questions. They didn't seem to mind that I didn't want to; considering I was an actual witness and I could be charged as an accomplice… And even after all of this; they _still _wouldn't let me in! But I consider myself resourceful, so I tried to work with my small, sucky amount of information I could remember…

_Courtney's point of view…_

My knees buckled under me and I started panting heavily. I had been running for what felt like an eternity. Alejandro kept a steady pace and was close by when I fell; close enough for me to hear what sounded like a quiet chuckle. "_Señorita Courtney," _he chuckled, _"_Did you really think you could escape?" Heather, on the other hand, stopped a while ago. As Alejandro dragged me back (not literally, of course; he picked me up and flung my over his shoulder) as I tried to think of a useable plan B...

_Duncan's point of view..._

I remembered seeing **one **familiar face that night. I remembered a **really **scrawny build, too-long brown hair and a nose that reminded me of a bird. Once I finally remembered who it was I tried to find a way to contact him. After talking to Sierra, I found out his address, his family history and some... unwanted... information, to which I refuse to go into detail about—**GOT THAT?**

As I approached his place I had to think of what I'd say—the little twerp never got scared of me threatening to pound his face in—one of these days it will happen, I assure you—so threatening him wouldn't do much good. Bribery though... That may work... I still had a couple hundred bucks from... uh... let's just say I had a couple hundred bucks... and everyone from total drama had entered for the same reason—the cash prize.

I walked up to the apartment building I had been directed to from Sierra's given address. I scanned for the guy's name. I pressed the buzzer and waited for a response...

**Just a quick update! Ha, ha, I feel so mean after writing that description XD.  
>So, who do you think the dude is? Re-read the description, nose like a bird? Kinda gives it away if you think about it... Lol, he's one of my favourite characters EVER! I'll admit though... His hair is WAY too long for my liking... Eh... I guess it wouldn't look right short... Once you find out who I'm talking about you'll... know... what I'm talking about I guess XD.<strong>

**So, please review! Who do you think the dude is? Who do you think is behind the kidnapping? What do you think of my story so far? Why am I asking so many questions? Maybe try answering these in your review... you know... if you want XD.  
>BUT PLEASE DO! I WANNA KNOW WHAT MY READERS THINK! Lolz, ! I'm hyper, it's a long weekend for me and on top of that—NO HOMEWORK THIS WEEKEND! I get a lot of homework most nights... I'm getting off topic—I should stop typing...<strong>

**BUT I DON'T WANNA! I can't stop thinking! MWAHAHAHA! Hehe, haha, ohhh... Okay... I'm good. :) Let's try this again...**

**BYEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Never giving up—chapter 6

_Duncan's point of view_

"What?" came a tired sounding, monotonic voice. "Open up, I need to talk to you about something!" there was a slight hesitation from the guy I was talking to "Who is this?" he finally asked, to my extreme displeasure. "Uh… It's the pizza man?" I lied, unconvincingly. What? I had to think of something on the spot and that was the best I could do—I still hadn't been able to think of a convincing lie. "You must have the wrong address…" the man responded, pulling me from yet another one of my trains of thought. "No… 13 Campus side tower? Unit 19?" I continued to lie. "That **is** my address, but I didn't order a pizza. Goodbye." The dude told me, sounding annoyed. "Oh, okay. Sorry sir." I said, trying to figure out what I could do to get in…

I ended up waiting on the sidewalk (to avoid looking suspicious… You know how paranoid people get… But someone had to wonder why I was staring at the road...) until one of the residents of 13 Campus side unlocked the door to the building. I caught the door with my foot and headed up to unit number 19.

_Courtney's point of view_

I was annoyed with myself. If I could have ran just the slightest bit faster, I could have found the nearest house and gotten help from someone who lived there. What I really wanted to know was who was holding me hostage—besides Alejandro and Heather—and why. To avoid one of them falling asleep again, Heather had joined Alejandro in guarding me (she was just looking for an excuse to spend time with him—trust Me.) and they switched out a shift with the two men sitting near me in the van. I had to find a way to escape and fast—I was worried about what they may do to me since I had tried to escape—imagine what they would do if I tried a second time. It wouldn't be pretty, I could tell you that much.

_Duncan's point of view_

I knocked on the door to the apartment, wondering what would happen next. A smart-looking man opened the door. He was slightly taller than I was; he had long-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue and red sweater vest with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath with khaki cargos. He looked at me, confused and curious. "Can I help you?" he asked me, turning his head slightly to the right. "Look Noah. I saw you at that restaurant across town last week. I need your help; Courtney was kidnapped there. I need you to tell me everything you remember. And I mean **everything.**" I told him. I wasn't one to beat around the bush. "Fine, come sit down." Noah sighed.

_Noah's point of view_

Well, this was a rather strange turn of events. I had to help one of the people I hated most to find his preppy little girlfriend. I told him everything I remembered about the group that came in. I even told him about them kidnapping my sister. See, it was a family dinner to celebrate my getting into a university (that was, for most, extremely difficult to get into) on a scholarship. Not that I was surprised (about the university), of course. "Well, thanks for the info. I'd better be going." The punk told me. I had to go with him—who knows what would happen to my sister if I didn't—and I couldn't rely on **him **to save my sister—why would he do something so close to actually helping people?

_Duncan's point of view_

"I'm going with you." Noah told me. "No way, you'll just slow me down." I responded. What? He would! "No, I won't. You'll need someone with an advanced knowledge at least **somewhere **along the way." "Don't bet on it." I told him. "Why would I need some brainy weakling of a college kid?" I asked him, rhetorically. "University, and trust me; you will." He answered. I sighed, "Okay fine. Come on," I gave in. "We're wasting time." I told him. We walked out the door and tried to figure out where to start.

_Alejandro's point of view_

I'll admit; my falling asleep wasn't exactly the smartest thing I could have done, but it also wasn't the dumbest. _Seniorita _Courtney proved that it wasn't the smartest but the dumbest thing I could have done was turn off the alarm and **then** fall asleep. I sighed. It was beneath me to hold a girl hostage—well, to literally hold her hostage, that is—I reminded myself why I was doing this; the ransom. We would soon send her household a package containing photos of Courtney and our demands. We would request that her brother, Damien, wait somewhere we would determine later alone with the money in a briefcase; if he wasn't alone… Well, let's just say my old friend, who was basically leading us, had a criminal record. We still had to figure out what to do with the other girl we held captive. We were considering sending her to an Eastern country where she could be sold for various… jobs. I had recently learned her name was Marshal; I'll admit; she was beautiful, but her sarcastic personality got on my nerves. But oh well, it was almost over. We would be getting rid of Marshal **very** soon.

**WHOA! What do you think will become of Noah's poor sister, Marshal? Speaking of Noah, now you know what I mean by his hair not looking right short! Lol, it really wouldn't though… His head's too square to pull off short hair… I mean just LOOK AT HIS HEAD! Lol, but I love Noah, really I do. If I had to pick who (on the show) I related to best, it would definitely be him. We're sarcastic, bored, and smart (well, I'm kinda smart…), suckish at sports and love to read! Did you know Suckfish was a word? I didn't until word tried to correct "Suckish" XD**

**I realize Marshal is more common for a guy's name, but it's universal… So it works. **

**So, who do you think is REALLY behind this?**

A) Sierra and her mom?

B) Heather and Alejandro?

C) An unknown character?

D) Gwen?

E) Bridgette and Geoff? **  
><strong>

So, review please. It would really be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—never giving up!

_Noah's point of view_

We decided to start by talking to Sierra. Since Cody and I grew up together and Marshal used to babysit him, he gave me permission to set up a date with him and Sierra. We got some information about the suspects from Sierra, names, addresses, criminal records, photos, history—Geesh, she really wanted that date with Cody, didn't she? One of the suspects rang a bell for both of us—she had raven-coloured hair, was relatively pale and was of Asian descent—Heather. We searched for the address on MapQuest, and set out to find her place.

_Courtney's point of view_

I started to wonder if Duncan was going to save me. I knew he was determined, and hoped he cared enough about me to try. I hoped that Duncan cared enough to try to save me if he expected me to give a positive response to his marriage proposal. Another thing I started to wonder was this: who was really behind this annoying situation? And what did they want from me? Well, Alejandro told me ransom, but I didn't buy it. As I sat, tied to the couch, I wondered who it was driving the van that night; and why his voice sounded so familiar...

_Duncan's point of view_

When we finally got to Heather's place, we, obviously, knocked on the door. An older woman—who I may say is the spitting image of Heather—opened the door. "We're looking for Heather." Noah said, bluntly, before the woman or I could say a word. "Well hello to you too." She said, bitterly. Yep. Definitely Heather's mother. "Yeah yeah, just tell us where she is." He replied, hastily. "I'm not sure; she left about 2 weeks ago with some Spanish dude. Now go away before I call the cops." She told us before slamming the door. I was caught between a rock and a hard place—my parents were cops; and, with my luck, they'd be the ones to pick us up. But on the other hand, Court's life could be on the line. That settled it. I knocked on the door until a man opened the door. I grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Alright, here's what happens next. You tell us where Heather is; you don't get hurt." "Alright, alright! She left with her fiancé Alejandro to help them with these 2 girls his friend wants!" who I'm guessing is Heather's father replied. That's when Noah cut in asking "Who is Alejandro's friend? Where can we find them?" I don't think I imagined how ticked off he sounded.

The man didn't have much more to tell us. _Well, that was pretty useless_ I thought to myself as we walked away. "We'd better get out of here." Noah told me. I was about to ask why he sounded so nervous when I heard it too—sirens off in the distance. They could be going anywhere, but I wasn't taking any chances. We ran over to Noah's car and drove... At a normal pace, when I asked why he told me it was so that we didn't look suspicious if they really were looking for us. I guess I did kinda need him to help me out—I wouldn't have thought of that until I was sitting in the slammer, waiting until someone found Courtney and she bailed me out, annoyed that I couldn't stay out of jail in her short absence. Sure enough, the sirens got closer. I don't think Heather's mom got a good look at Noah's car—which I may add was a pretty nice car—because she didn't seem to know what to tell the cops "aren't those your parents?" Noah asked me, looking into the rear-view mirror. "I looked back. "Yep. That's them. It's a dang good thing that these windows are tinted" I replied, to his amusement.

_Marshal's point of view_

I was moved into a room with some other girl. I recognized her from somewhere. I yelled back at the man who pushed me in there. "Cut it out with that accent! We both know it's fake!" I hated New Jersey accents! I looked around. I finally knew where I knew the girl from—she had been on total drama, along with my brother. I had found her annoying but, also, fascinating on the show. "Comfy?" the other man asked me, sarcastically. I recognized him as Alejandro—he was also on the show with my brother. Noah didn't like him much. "Well, I don't expect much from a bunch of thugs with an IQ smaller than their shoe size." I told him, annoyed. He glared at me, obviously also annoyed.

_Courtney's point of view_

I had to keep thinking of a way to escape—something they couldn't bring to me, but something I had to go to. Suddenly I got an idea. "Uh, Alejandro?" I asked, trying to sound innocent while shaking my leg. "What?" he asked, he was still annoyed with me from when I tried to escape while he was asleep. "I kind of have to go to the washroom..." I lied, pretty convincingly if I do say so myself. He sighed and called Heather. Dang... So, she waited outside the bathroom, complaining about how I woke her up in the middle of a nap for this. Whiney little baby—I was the one stuck here!

_Duncan's point of view_

So we set out to find Alejandro by talking to Chris—I don't know why, he always seems to keep the tabs on everyone from the show, he could know who Alejandro's friends are, and which of them have criminal records. So, we had to talk to some media dudes about getting "jobs" as paparazzi (we'd quit afterwards, obviously), got the address and started towards the Detroit airport to get onto a standby list.

**Ooooh! Will they find Chris? And if they do, will and can he help them? All of these questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter of never. Giving. up!**

**Haha, did you like my Chris McLean impression? Anyways, review please! It makes my day when I open my email to see that someone's submitted a positive review on MY STORY! Rofl, I have NO LIFE! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—never giving up

_Noah's point of view_

After we drove for about 3 hours, we finally made it to the US border. Then it hit me—no, obviously not the Ambassador bridge—"You have your passport, right?" I remembered putting mine with my driver's license, as I usually did, but I wasn't sure if Duncan would have thought to bring his. The look on his face told me something—he definitely hadn't. I sighed, "Well, how the heck do you expect to go from one country to another without proof that you can actually go into that country?" I asked, not even trying to hide the irritation in my voice. "Well, I didn't know we'd be heading to the USA when I left!"  
>"You could have asked me to stop at your place so you could get your passport!"<br>"My mom doesn't know that I'm looking for Courtney!"  
>"You could have said that you and a friend were heading to Detroit for the day!"<br>"We're not friends!"  
>"I realize that—that would be the point of lying!"<br>"You could have said that!"  
>"It doesn't sound right saying 'you could have lied to her and said'!"<br>"Good point."  
>"I thought so."<br>We were so busy arguing that I didn't think to pull away from the border, and I had already pulled up to the bridge. "Oh, now look what you did! If you hadn't been arguing with me, I would have pulled away!" I exclaimed. Okay, I realize that it wasn't his fault I wasn't paying attention, but I was frustrated!

As we drove up, we saw another familiar face "Gwen?" Duncan asked. "Yeah, I got stuck here after my first year of collage." So they caught up for, what, to me, seemed like an hour even though I know it was about 1 minute—we found out she was engaged to Trent "Well, bozo here forgot his passport…" I interrupted. "Oh, right. Well, I'm not technically supposed to do this, but go on through." She said; the engagement ring on her finger shining as she pressed the button to send the gate up. "Thanks!" Duncan called before I pushed on the gas pedal, sending us into the USA.

_Duncan's point of view_

So, we made it into the USA, I felt pretty smart; but then the bookworm thought of something I didn't; once again. "Um…" he said looking like he suddenly realized something pretty dang important. "What?" I asked him, wondering what could be wrong **now **"How are we gonna get back into Canada if you **still** don't have a passport?" I thought about this for a moment. Then I had a brilliant idea; "Could I get a passport here?" I asked, Noah thought for a moment "Well, I'm pretty sure it's legal, so we **can** actually have it done, but I'll have to double check; it is a pretty good idea though—I'll give you that much." He told me. So, we drove off to a photo studio to ask if it was legal.

So it turned out that it **was **legal for me to get a passport here… If I familiarized myself with the laws of the USA.

_Courtney's point of view_

I looked at the girl who sat next to me. She had long black hair, brown eyes, a pointy nose, she looked like she was of Indian descent, and was really, really thin. She was pretty; I'd give her that, but her personality… Well, she was too sarcastic for my liking, but I talked to her for a while; she has an IQ of 150! At first, I thought this girl had everything—but I found out she's awful in athletics and has almost no talent. But I still felt inferior with an IQ of 130, talent, being average at sports and an amazing voice. She said as little as possible; I guess she was just scared…

**And writer's block strikes again! So Courtney doesn't know that Marshal is Noah's sister, Noah and Duncan still haven't gotten to Chris, and I am a supporter or Gwen and Trent! Take that you evil Gwen and Duncan fans! JK! You're not evil… just… I don't agree lol! I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and subscribing, because that's pretty much what keeps me writing. But I'm still sad to admit that no one has guessed who's REALLY behind this... But you gave me a few ideas I'll use later... I honestly thought everyone would be guessing exactly who it actually is... IT'S SO MESSED UP! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT! Muah ha ha ha...  
><strong>


End file.
